The Future of the Waste Land
by coffeeaddict111
Summary: I believe in the institute, they got further than anyone else really did. This is kind of a part 2 to my last story, so you can read about her mental breakdown there. This is a positive outlook on the future of Fallout! (I'm really into the game atm) There are some errors which I have fixed but they're not showing up on the actual version sorry :(


The years passed along like the creatures that wandered the derelict streets. People passed each other ignoring one another but fighting against the tension on the paths they crossed, no one was to be trusted. Over time new cities were born and social groups formed fast. Everyday people feared for their lives. Some people didn't leave the homes they made, others didn't have a home and fought everyone they met for survival. The world was still as cruel as it ever was, but it was becoming mundane.

She lived for years after Shaun's death in Red Rocket Station, but after a breakdown on the subject she changed her life again, but this time for all the right reasons. She had experienced herself hit rock bottom after everything being taken away from her once again. She bought a house in Diamond City and moved all of her weapons and power Armour over, all ready for her new life. She felt positive of the change, moving homes felt fresh and a new living environment was what she felt she needed. After settling in she took the time to visit everyone who she had been rude to and apologize sincerely. She didn't directly speak to anyone, she left a "calling card" apologizing with a bag of caps and a Nuka Cola. She spent her days relaxing and watching the wildlife in the empty forests. She would fish and catch butterflies, which calmed her mentally. She began to help people again, like she did before she was reunited with Shaun. She helped the Minutemen help settlers and find new land for more people. She became friendly with them all. After explaining what happened and how it left her in a bad place, they began to earn her trust back. Her goal was to give herself a good name and to continue helping the Institute. She knew she had to help the Institute because it was Shaun's goals and wishes. As his Mother, she had to do the best she could for him out of respect and love. After returning to the Institute she apologized to everyone there and started helping them. She traveled to and from the surface gathering specimens for the Biologists, she helped collect metals for the mechanics, and she always helped anyone who was in danger. She truly believed that the Institute was going to be the future, she could already tell by how smoothly things were running down there.

At night she would wander the streets undetected watching out for anyone who needed help and slowly people began to notice that there was a person in the shadows helping people. Sometimes she would watch people who had it hard, people who had no homes, no families, no food, and she would wait until they slept and surprised them with caps and food.

She became middle aged, watching the world age along with her. The days had changed, the social groups became bigger, and everyone was in at least one of them. However, each group acted in a certain way, following rules and respecting a leader, they were forming a new society. Movements took place where everyone fought against super mutants and ghouls to insure safety in the streets. Hazardous waste was sectioned off and radiation was world was pulling itself together. Not everything could be restored, most materials couldn't be recreate again, a lot of plants and materials were no longer accessible, this made living hard and would never return to the state it was in before the bombs and the wars. Years later the Institute started to release new technology into the world. They created robots that took out super mutants and deathclaws. They gave town's security and new Synths that could program anything. They brought new food sources, fresh fruits and vegetables. They spent years evicting the radiation, but it was never fully gone. Radiation was still in the atmosphere and radiation storms still happened. People built homes from metals that kept radiation out, and every home had a sterilizing room as you entered it. Radors were looked down upon and they only decided to attack people at night, but because everyone was against them, everyone fought against them, so they had no chance of succeeding.

She lived to see the change in the world, and she was so proud of everything the Institute had done, everything Shaun had started. She lived in Diamond City for the rest of her life, everyone there knew her. She became a legend, the girl who from Vault 111. She lived her last days in solace, as she decided to return to the Red Rocket Station one last time. She was old and struggled to move, the doctor said she didn't have much time left, days at the most. She looked at her old shack she built when she was young, the old rotten plants that surrounded it and the broken dog house that was once Dogmeats. Everything was so different now, she was a different person from everything that happened, everything she learnt. It brought tears to her eyes that her generation was over, her family never had a future and that no one would ever understand what happened and how much she loved. She hoped that the future was in safe hands. Maybe war does change.


End file.
